Creepypasta the Fighters/Herobrine
Bio Herobrine is a spirit in the PC game Minecraft, who is thought to be the creator’s Notch's dead brother. There have been rumored sightings of him in the game, and he will torment the player throughout the game. His goal is to destroy Notch as well as anything he comes across. Powers/Weapons Herobrine is often seen using the weapons in Minecraft like Swords, Axes, Bows and Arrows, etc. He also possesses supernatural abilities like creation, reality warping, teleportation, telekinesis, invisibility, telepathy, mind control and immortality. Movelist Special Moves *Bow and Arrow - Herobrine shoots an arrow at the opponent. *Creeper - Herobrine sends forth a Creeper. *Zombie - Herobrine sends forth a zombie. *Spin Attack - Herobrine spins around with his diamond sword out. *Pickaxe Slam - Herobrine slams down a pickaxe onto the opponent. *Minecraft Teleport - Herobrine teleports behind the opponent. *Throw - Herobrine stabs the opponent with his sword, then hits him/her with his axe. *Reverse Throw - Herobrine slashes the opponent with his sword before summoning a skeleton archer to shoot him/her in the back. Super Move *Diamond Armor - Herobrine bestows a suit of armor made entirely of diamonds, making him become nearly invincible, preventing pop-up combos, proving projectiles ineffective, and canceling throws. Though this is temporary. Creepy Finishers *The Feast - Herobrine yells, "STOP!" and then zombies feast on the opponent. Herobrine laughs. *In the Spider's Web - Herobrine knocks the opponent into a giant cave spider's web. The spider then bites the opponent, injecting venom before drinking the bodily fluids. Friendship *Herobrine pets a pig. Poses Intro *Herobrine teleports and says, "I am the spirit of Minecraft. No one can touch me!" Win *Herobrine spins his axe. Victory *Herobrine says "Just wake UP!" and smashes the camera with his axe. Win Quotes *"Embrace your fear as you are enveloped by an eternal nightmare!" *"Only God can save you. But where is he now?" Arcade Mode Intro *The world of Minecraft. It may be a paradise to some people, but this paradise held an unknown evil: Herobrine. Sighted by many, Herobrine wishes to destroy everything outside of his world of Minecraft. Then he heard about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Herobrine was thrilled. He could now bring about Minecraft and Notch’s destruction. Rival Reason Herobrine comes across the happy mask salesman, who he tries to kill only to be stopped by BEN. According to Herobrine, BEN hacked Minecraft once, so he challenges BEN to “Finish what they started”. Connections Both are ghosts that haunt certain video games: BEN haunts Majora’s Mask while Herobrine haunts Minecraft. They also resemble the game’s main protagonist. Transcript (Herobrine sees the happy mask salesman.) Herobrine: You are not Notch. Begone! (Herobrine tries to shoot an arrow at him but a fireball comes in and blows the arrow up. BEN enters.) Herobrine: BEN... I haven’t seen you around since that time you hacked Minecraft. What do you say you and I finish what we started? BEN: Gladly. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Herobrine finally had gained enough power to conquer Minecraft. He had complete control over everything. His next step in his plan, plan the death of his brother Notch. Notes *His super move is borrowed from Doomsday from Injustice. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters